Los niños de Decimo
by yola1996acuario
Summary: Si bien Tsuna adoraba a sus Guardianes, no los protegía de la misma manera en la que hacia con sus hermanos menores/casi hijos. Gen.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa! ya se que me he perdido por un largo tiempo para las personas que siguen mis fics pero hey! I'm back lol. ahora, este fic lo he tenido en mis archivos al igual que algunos otros que siguen en borradores.**

* * *

**Cap.3: Futta no está a negociación **

Los Guardianes de la Décima Generación sabían que su amigo y Jefe tenia debilidad con los miembros más jóvenes de su Famiglia, les permitía prácticamente hacer lo que querían siempre y cuando estuviesen en los rangos morales e inmorales del resto de la Décima Generación, lo que era un amplio marco de referencia. Los Guardianes también sabían que Tsuna podía ser bastante sobreprotector con los tres adolescentes, pero nunca se imaginaron a que extremo podía llegar a explotar el Joven Decimo o como se podía mover en una situación de riesgo hasta el día en el que secuestraron a Futta de la universidad.

El Décimo Vongola podía inspirar bastante miedo cuando quería hacerlo.

* * *

Las cenas de la Décima Generación eran ruidosas, por no decir escandalosas, especialmente cuando llegaba el tercer jueves de cada mes en el que se reunían los allegados más cercanos al Decimo Capo de Vongola.

Juntar a Varia, Cavallone, Simon y a la Décima Generación Vongola era lo mismo que invocar al desastre. Literalmente. Y todo empeoraba con el pasar de los minutos. Los empleados de la mansión Vongola siempre maldecían el momento en el que a Reborn le dio la "_fabulosa_" idea de convivencia al joven Decimo.

Yeah, Reborn amaba el caos. Reborn era el Caos personificado.

Tsuna soltó una risa disimulada al entrar al comedor y ser recibido por uno de los cuchillos de Bel, cuchillos que fueron fácilmente esquivados y atrapados.

-Puedo imaginarme a todos con 70 años y aun comportándose como críos.

Tsuna enarco una ceja en dirección a su Consejero mientras guardaba los cuchillos en su saco, quien sabia cuando los podría necesitar.

-Lo dice alguien que estuvo atrapado en el cuerpo de un bebe, jugado con disfraces y comportándose como un crio a su conveniencia teniendo más de 26. –Tsuna sonrió con suficiencia y algo de descaro copiado directamente de su ex tutor quien ya le estaba apuntando con León transformado en pistola. –Y no me hagas calcular tu edad actual, Reborn. Todos sabemos cuánto odias eso, _signiore_.

Reborn disparo y Tsuna esquivo con relativa facilidad, un acto ya tan común que ni siquiera inmuto el caos que había en el comedor.

El Décimo Capo sonrió inocentemente a lo que Reborn no pudo más que preguntarse cuando era que había corrompido tan bien a su ex-alumno. ¿Habría sido la ida a las Vegas, el fin de semana en Dubái o el día que se emborracharon en Bangkok? No importaba, estaba jodidamente orgulloso de cómo había crecido aquel chico Dame que no podía dar más de dos pasos sin tropezarse con sus propios pies.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiese decir algún otro comentario sabelotodo y empeorase su situación (Reborn podía apreciar a su ex alumno, y ser su consejero, pero aun así era un asesino con poca paciencia y una reputación que mantener) los otros mafiosos notaron la presencia del Capo.

-¡Juudaime! –Gokudera dejo de estrangular a Levi A Than con la servilleta para correr al lado del joven Capo. Levi ya veia la luz.

El joven Capo dio unas palmadas en el hombro de su Mano Derecha entendiendo su mirada de sufrimiento. Cuatro días manejando Vongola rompía los nervias de todos sus Guardianes, especialmente los de Hayato más aun cuando era semana de 'Reunión Familiar'.

Tsuna simplemente dio una mirada de suficiencia a Reborn quien soltó un suspiro resignado. Si por 'a' o 'b' motivo el ex- arcobaleno empezaba el Chaos con su alumno, todos se unirían, y ya había regresado de limpiar un caos (Tsuna lo obligo) como para comenzar a limpiar otro. Maldita sea la regla que Tsuna le impuso_. "Si lo rompes lo arreglas"_

-¡Tsuna-nii! – Lambo dejo de jugar con Rauji para acercarse a su figura a seguir.

El castaño sonrió a su hermano pequeño antes de que este se le lanzase al cuello con fuerza y no le soltase.

-¡Gege! – A diferencia del resto, I-Pin casi llora de alivio al ver a su hermano mayor. ¡Por fin las bestias se mantendrían algo a raya! La artista marcial se lanzó a los brazos del Capo quien la atrapo con facilidad y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas reconfortantes en la espalda.

Reborn se mordió la mejilla interna para no reír, sin importar la edad que tuviesen, los críos seguían a su ex alumno como si fueran unos polluelos. No reiría. ¡Por primo! ¡que tenia una reputación!

-¡Yo, Tsuna! –Yamamoto envaino su espada sin importarle la mirada desaprobatoria de la Lluvia de Varia. El pelinegro sonrió brillantemente en dirección a su Cielo.

Chrome soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando su mirada recayó en el joven Capo.

-Bossu. –Nagi sintió como su alma volvía a su cuerpo, si bien mantener las peleas entre la Niebla y la Nube de Vongola era imposible para casi cualquier mortal, Tsuna los separaba con una mirada. Una. Simple. Mirada. Yeah, Tsuna había aprendido el arte maestro de la sacrosanta mirada castigadora parental y el peso culposo que esta podía provocar.

Mukuro simplemente dejo su pelea con Hibari despareciendo su tridente al igual que este último guardo sus tonfas de inmediato, no porque respetaran a Tsunayoshi ni nada por el estilo, mucho menos porque le tuviesen miedo. _En lo absoluto_. Solamente les había dado la gana de parar de pelear para recuperar el aliento.

Tanto Mukuro como Hibari nunca admitirían sus razones si es que el contrario no decía nada pero tenían un sacrosanto pacto silencioso.

Chrome simplemente intercambio una mirada conspiratoria con Reborn y Tsuna… ¿Que? Compartir cuerpo con Mukuro-sama tenía sus consecuencias.

Tsuna palmeo suavemente la cabeza de I-Pin dándole a entender que quería que le soltase, pero esta solo se aferró más a este. El castaño soltó un suspiro, si I-Pin no se soltaba, no había poder humano que le quitase a Lambo de encima tampoco. Ni modo tendría que caminar así.

Reborn bufo de manera burlona ante el predicamento del Capo quien simplemente le mando una mirada asesina, dicha mirada parecía más un puchero derrotado que otra cosa. Tsuna dejo de fulminar con la mirada a su Consejero para esquivar una botella de Grand Manier, una tarea algo trabajosa con dos adolescentes colgados de ti.

-Mini Basura.

Tsuna sonrió calmadamente.

-Bueno verte a ti también, Xanxus.

En respuesta otra botella fue mandada en dirección al Capo, pero esta quedo suspendida en el aire a pocos centímetros del rostro del Capo.

-¡Tsuna-kun!

El nombrado sonrió grandemente. –¡Enma-kun!

Enma hubiese ido al lado de Tsuna de no ser por los adolescentes colgados del cuello de este y porque Adel parecía a punto de tener un ataque homicida contra todos si es que se iba de su lado.

Tsuna asintió comprensivamente en dirección a su amigo.

-¡Ototo! –Un látigo tomo la botella suspendida por el campo antigravitatorio de Enma.

Tsuna no podía estar más emocionado por a quienes estaba viendo, ¡Romario estaba al lado de Dino! ¡No habría tantos latigazos en las caras de nadie!

Con el pasar del momento, Tsuna sonrió a su familia saludando a todos y cada uno de ellos de manera respectiva dejando que nuevamente el ambiente animoso apareciese, aunque no paso ni un segundo en el que no se diese cuenta que faltaba alguien. Creía creer que era una coincidencia, pero tras el pasar de media hora y no dar señales de vida, paniqueo.

-Hayato. ¿Tienes un minuto? –El peliplata en menos de un segundo dejo de estrangular al Guardián de la Lluvia para prestar toda su atención a su querido Jefe.

-¡Todo mi tiempo es suyo, Juudaime!

En esta ocasión, Tsuna, no dijo nada para contradecir a su amigo, elemento y Guardián sino escaneo la habitación de la misma manera en la que Reborn escaneaba a sus víctimas.

-¿Por qué Fuuta no está aquí? Sus clases ya terminaron y no tiene proyectos pendientes. –El joven Capo se sabía de memoria todos y cada uno de los horarios de los miembros de su Famiglia, y eso incluía a TODOS los miembros de Vongola.

El peli plata frunció el ceño.

En menos de 10 minutos, Vongola, Varia y Famiglias aliadas empezaron a voltear de cabeza toda Italia.

* * *

El adolecente trato de resistirse, pero la fuerza de los adultos era mayor.

Futta uso su último recurso, grito al más puro estilo Squalo.

Los tres secuestradores se taparon los oídos algo aturdidos por el grito del menor. Las jeringas cayeron al suelo quebrándose. En el mismo momento que Futta dejo de gritar para tomar otra bocana de aire, los dos secuestradores le taparon la boca ahogando su grito.

-¡Mierda! – Uno de los hombres que habían secuestrado de Futta dio un pisotón en el piso de pura rabia. –No podemos estar perdiendo dosis.

El secuestrador que le tapaba la boca a Futta también le dio una mirada fulminante.

-Vuelve a gritar y me importara muy poco la condición en la que llegues al jefe. ¿_Capisci_? –Futta asintió a regañadientes, pero con la amenaza a su lado no podía hacer otra cosa que ganar tiempo, Tsuna-nii le debía estar buscando.

El hombre que le había tapado la boca a Futta se voltio gritando órdenes.

-Vayan por otra dosis en vez de quedarse parados como idiotas.

El menor negó fervientemente, no que los adultos le diesen importancia.

\- ¡A Tsuna-nii no le gustara verme con marcas de inyectables! –Los tres mafiosos fulminaron al menor con la mirada, ya se estaban cansando. Futta quiso morderse la lengua por decir aquello. Se supone que debía ganar tiempo, no hacerlos enojar.

-No es como si lo fueses a ver otra vez, mocoso. –El que tapo la boca de Futta sonrió con malicia. –¿No es cierto chicos?

Ambos hombres imitaron la sonrisa del que hablo.

-Lo más seguro es que el Jefe ya mandase algo de dinero como compensación si es que se enteró de que fuimos nosotros. –Futta miro incrédulo a los hombres en la habitación. ¿Dinero? Si bien aquello era normal en la mafia, Tsuna-nii debía de estar furico si es que tan siquiera osaron hacer aquello. –No ofensas, Ranking Futta. Pero por más valioso que seas, Vongola no se meterá en una guerra con la Alianza Trevol solo por ti, es simple política mafiosa.

Los otros dos mafiosos asintieron como si fuese la cosa más simple del mundo y Futta fuese un ignorante.

Futta trabajo su mente en un instante. ¡Bingo!

-¿Alianza Trevol?

Los tres mafiosos miraron al adolecente con muecas de desdén.

-Tsk, por tus Rankings deberías saberlo.

Futta negó, pero bien sabía quiénes eran. Las cosas solo iban de mal en peor.

-Mira, mocoso. – El mafioso que iba a ir por los inyectables dio un suspiro exasperado. –La Alianza Trevol se conforma por Cuatro de las Famiglias mafiosas más importantes involucras con el tráfico de blancas.

Otro de los mafiosos detuvo la charla haciendo que el corazón de Futta se callera.

-Ni te molestes en explicarle demasiado, no tiene caso.

-Es conocimiento básico si es que va estar con la Famiglia.

-No seré parte de ninguna Famiglia fuera de Vongo.. –El menor no pudo ni terminar por el rápido golpe que había recibido. Debió mantenerse callado.

Futta se mordió la lengua tratando de orientarse, los oídos le zumbaban y la mirada la tenía desenfocada por el golpe.

El mafioso cogió el rostro del adolecente apretándolo de manera dolorosa.

-Agradece que seas útil para el jefe o no dudaría en mandarte a una de las subastas en este mismo instante, mocoso.

El menor ahogo un gemido de dolor, no les daría la satisfacción.

-Yo, no te desquites mucho con el mocoso o el Jefe te volverá a dejar a cargo del transporte.

El mafioso chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, pero obedeció.

Drogar a Ranking Futta parecía una idea maravillosa en aquel momento, más de lo que fue hace horas_. Crazo error_.

* * *

Dante Ricota era un hombre mayor ambicioso y aquello era de conocimiento público mafioso. Muchos le admiraban y temían por igual, y se jactaba de ello cada que podía.

El Capo y uno de los principales fundadores de la alianza Trevol. Don Ricota había hecho muchas cosas arriesgadas a lo largo de su vida cayéndose y levantándose sin mucha repercusión, podría decirse que el acto más arriesgado hasta eso momento de su vida era el secuestro de Ranking Futta, un movimiento demasiado osado hasta para él, pero valía totalmente la pena, aunque se estuviese enfrentando a Vongola.

Vongola, nombre de temor, envidia, celos, así como de respeto entre las familias mafiosas.

Yeah, había sido un movimiento demasiado arriesgado, pero a diferencia de hace muchos años que solo tenía a su pequeña Famiglia para que le respaldasen ahora tenía a la Alianza Trevol, múltiples familias llenas de poder y prestigio. El Don podía estar tranquilo, nadie se atrevería a ir en contra de él ni siquiera Vongola por más temibles que fuesen.

Dante se acomodó en su sillón, dándose un momento de paz y relajación. Eran momentos como estos los que anhelaba a cada momento.

Su pared exploto.

El polvo y escombros inundaron la habitación.

El Capo no tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar cuando fue derribado de su sillón y un metal se presionase contra su garganta dificultándole la respiración. El viejo Capo iba a maldecir cuando vio la mirada de unos de los demonios más temidos de la mafia, uno que en unos años seria comparable a Reborn.

El pelinegro tenía una mirada feral.

-El pequeño herbívoro. –Hibari hizo uso del poco autocontrol que tenía para no morder hasta la muerte a la cucaracha, porque aquel sujeto ya ni siquiera podía entrar en la clasificación de herbívoro. –Quiero su ubicación. Ahora.

El Capo en un momento de valentía o bien podría llamarse estupidez superior, escupió a la mejilla de la Nube.

Hibari quien era conocido por acabar con sus víctimas por cosas menores, extrañamente, solo le rompió el brazo de un tonfaso al Capo.

_Crac._ Corrección, el brazo y el hombro.

Don Ricota no pudo ahogar el grito de dolor que le provocaron los golpes del Guardián de la Nube de la Decima Generación.

No paso ni dos segundos desde que grito el Capo que se escucharon pasos acercase.

El Don sonrió triunfal, sus hombres debían de estar llegando. No era tonto como para creer que podían ganarle a la Nube de Vongola pero al menos podría escapar.

Crac. A Don Riccotta se le fueron los pocos colores que tenía en la cara cuando el tonfaso rompió el piso alrededor de su mejilla.

-Al parecer mi Guardián no fue lo suficientemente claro. –Si antes Dante Ricota había sentido miedo, en ese momento casi se hace en los pantalones. El Décimo se veía omnipotente con aquella mirada anaranjada – Donde. Esta. Mi. Hermanito. Menor.

Pocos sabían de la ira del Decimo, pero muchos recordaban la forma en la que acababa con sus enemigos, aquellos que verdaderamente le hacían daño a su gente. Secondo y Xanxus quedaban como meros niños a comparación.

Detrás del Decimo por fin aparecieron los hombres de Don Ricota quienes dispararon rápidamente pero no lo suficiente como para que el fuego alrededor del joven Capo no les consumiera las balas. Fueron menos de tres segundos, pero Don Ricota pudo ver claramente por qué tantos seguían al japonés.

Tsunayoshi Sawada era un hombre peligroso, un hombre con el que nunca tuvo que haberse metido.

De todos los hombres que habían llegado, el Décimo solo dejo a uno en pie o mejor dicho, de rodillas.

\- Ricota, me pregunto ¿cuánto dolor aguantara? –Pese a que la pregunta no fue referida directamente al Don, este sintió un escalofrió recorrerle hasta los huesos.

\- Es un malen…ugh –Hibari callo al Don de un golpe dejándole fuera de combate.

\- No dispongas de él, Hibari-san. _Es mío_. –Los ojos naranjas dieron un brillo posesivo que solo recibió un asentimiento en respuesta.

Tsunayoshi observo al mafioso que tenía sometido, el hombre le daría respuestas mas rápido que nadie. Podia oler su miedo.

El castaño presiono ligeramente el intercomunicador que llevaba.

-Hayato, pídele a Onii-san que se apresure a mi posición. Encontramos a Fuuta.

Tsuna corto la comunicación sin esperar la respuesta, no quería oír nada hasta encontrar a Fuuta.

Al dia siguiente ni un alma supo lo que había pasado con la Alianza Trevol pero estos habían salido totalmente del territorio de Vongola, Cavallone y Simon. Rumores circulaban alrededor, pero nadie afirmaba nada, y, si alguien de dicha Alianza se ponía pálido a la mención de Vongola, nadie fuera de la Alianza sabia la razón.

* * *

**¿Review?**

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2: I-pin no está en edad**

**Holaaaa! gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron un review, son el alimento para mi pequeña alma de escritora de fics lol. Como Tsuna tiene 3 hermanos adoptivos, este fic solo tendra tres caps, aunque aun dudo si hacer un cuarto pero aquello no lo creo.**

**KHR no me pertenece... hubiese hecho que Reborn adulto apareciese mas lol! **

**Mukuro is sexy as hell!**

* * *

Si a Tsuna le preguntaban, solo era su deber moral en el cuidado de su pequeña hermanita.

Si le preguntaban a Gokudera, Tsuna era la cara de la nueva religión que se empezaba a formar en Italia (en la mafia italiana para ser exactos) y ninguna de sus acciones debían de ser cuestionadas. _Jamás_.

Si le preguntaban a Reborn, su alumno solamente tenía indicios de complejo de hermano mayor/padre.

Ahora, si alguien preguntaba que habría hecho cualquier otro de los Guardianes de la Décima Generación, obtendrían el mismo resultado, con peores estadísticas tanto económicas como en pérdidas físicas.

* * *

Tsuna se apretó el puente de la nariz.

¿Por qué, Buddha? ¿Por qué? ¿o era, mejor dicho, porque a él?

El Capo se permitió mirar nuevamente el atuendo de una de las menores integrantes de su familia solo para encontrar los mismos errores que la primera vez.

Tsuna hizo lo único que un hermano mayor podía hacer.

-Cámbiate, I-pin.

La adolescente hizo un puchero mientras negaba fervientemente. ¡Y es que era el colmo!

-¡No, Gegge! ¡Se nos hace tarde y ya me cambié tres veces! – I-Pin se cruzó de brazos acentuando aún más el escote y por ende el ceño de Tsuna– No entiendo que es lo que tiene de malo mi ropa, me lo hizo Haru-nee.

Oh querido Buddha, donde estaban las chicas o su madre cuando las necesitaba. ¡Por Primo que él no daría "La Charla" a I-Pin! Bastante malo había tenido con darle la charla a Futta y Lambo como para dársela a la pequeña china. pequeña a sus ojos, claro está.

_Maldito seas Reborn por desaparecerte_. El ex-arcobaleno había desaparecido apenas vio la mirada horrorizada del Capo, movimiento inteligente.

Tsuna proceso sus opciones.

Aquella reunión era demasiado importante como no asistir. Aunque podría… no, tenía que asistir. Su alianza con aquella Famiglia dependía de ello.

Tsuna volvió a apretar el puente de su nariz cuando una idea se lo ocurrió. Era arriesgada, estaba en prueba, pero duraba lo suficiente como para convencer en la fiesta. Tal vez hablaria con Yuni luego, la locura de su familia empezaba a afectarle.

-Tienes razón, I-Pin. Vamos tarde.

La joven china dio saltitos de alegría mientras se dirigía a la salida de la mansión con toda la elegancia que podían darte las artes marciales.

-Seguro de lo que planeas, Dame-Tsuna.

El Capo entrecerró los ojos en dirección a un adolescente Reborn quien apareció mágicamente a su lado. Sanguijuela del quinto infierno, y amo y señor de este.

-Eres un oportunista descarado.

El adolecente ex –arcobaleno simplemente sonrió de lado.

-Podría decir lo mismo, Dame-Tsuna.

El Capo simplemente empezó a ir en la misma dirección en la que había salido I-pin. total, si se quedaba con Reborn solo desperdiciaria saliva.

* * *

Todo había marchado bien en el viaje de ida hacia la mansión Sparrago, la charla entre las personas dentro había sido casi celestial de no ser por la intervención demoníaca de Reborn.

Todo marchaba de maravilla y Tsuna casi se arrepiente de lo que haría pero era necesario. Su mente le decía que no era tan necesario pero una voz interior suya le decía que haría algo muy beneficioso para la humanidad.

Tsuna ayudó a I-pin a salir del auto y la noqueo sin que esta de diese tan siquiera cuenta solo para acto seguido dispararle con el prototipo de la bazzoka de los diez años versión pistola que solo permitía un salto temporal de 5 años.

El humo cubrió el cuerpo de I-pin al ser remplazada por su yo mayor quien sabría perfectamente cómo ahuyentar a quien se le pusiese enfrente siguiendo la etiqueta mafiosa.

Cuando el humo rosa de disipo tanto Tsuna como Reborn pudieron ver que I-pin de 5 años en el futuro los miraba directamente y de manera acusadora. Ya no se veían las curvas por definir sino unas totalmente definidas, el rostro aun con algo de grasa infantil que la mayoría de los adolescentes tenia ya no se hallaba, ni siquiera se veía un rastro de duda o inseguridad en aquella mirada ónix sino todo lo contrario, la calma calculadora de las asesinas mafiosas se había cuajado en aquella mirada cosa que de una manera u otra llevo un punzón al corazón del Capo. Pero quitando el momento y todo lo que sucedía, ante Reborn y el Décimo se encontraba una de las mujeres más bellas que alguno de ellos podían llegar a apreciar. Sin lugar a dudas, I-pin sería una mujer bellísima como en aquel momento contemplaban.

-¿Gege?

Tsuna se aclaró la garganta.

-Lamento mucho haberte sacado de tu tiempo, I-pin. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

I-pin miro a su alrededor soltando un corto suspiro.

-Así que este es el por qué no recordaba esta fiesta. –Si bien I-pin había hablado mas para ella que para los presentes, Reborn solo dio una sonrisa ladeada mirando a su ex –alumno con lo que parecía y, Tsuna juraría sobre todos los cielos, era burla.– Eres muy sobreprotector en ocasiones, Gege.

Tsuna sintió algo de alivio cuando no escucho ningún tipo de reproche en la voz de la I-pin 5 años en el futuro.

-Hay un vestido en el auto por si lo necesitas.

I-pin negó suavemente.

-Spanner me arreglo ya ese asunto.

La dama china apretó uno de los dijes que cargaba en la pulsera haciendo que su atuendo marcial cambiase por un vestido chino.

Tsuna quería llorar. ¿Cómo no había pensado en el hecho de que al no exponer a su hermana menor exponía de la misma manera a su hermana menor cinco años en el futuro?

-Esto será divertido, Dame-Tsuna.

El nombrado dio una mirada asesina a su ex tutor.

* * *

Tsuna quería decir que la reunión había sido un éxito, y en parte lo era. Ya tenía firmada la alianza con la famiglia Sparrago. Pero el problema era lo que le seguía a la reunión.

Reborn no podía interferir, si bien era el consejero del Decimo, no era parte de sus obligaciones ser niñero y aun así tampoco le gustaba lo que veía. Ni un poquito.

Tsuna tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que el ceño que tenía asustaba a más de uno de los presentes y si las cosas iban de la misma manera ese ceño se haría constante en su vida.

-Reborn.

El nombrado ya estaba sacando su pistola.

-Dígame, Decimo.

Tsuna se colocó los guantes.

-Al diablo la diplomacia. ¡Nadie mira de esa forma a una niña!

Tanto Reborn como Tsuna se dirigieron al centro del salón donde se encontraba I-pin rodeada de varios mafiosos que por lo que se veía no la hacían sentir nada cómoda.

Yep. Tsuna adoraba a su pequeña hermanita tuviese la edad que tuviese.

¿Y Reborn? El simplemente disfruto de ver el caos formarse y ser parte de él.

Si bien los daños eran casi irreparables, nadie dijo nada. ¿Quién lo haría cuando vieron la furia que era El Décimo Neo Primo Vongola?

* * *

**¿Review?**

**Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaa, al parecer hay algunas dudas de si he o no abandonado mis fics y solo para aclarar, no, no los he abandonado, solo que todos mis viejos borrdores y mis tramas de notas han sido 'eliminados' por asi decirlo. continuare cuando encuentre tiempo y pueda recordar masomenos como esta todo. gracias por seguirme siguiendo todo este tiempo a pesar de todo!**

**Ahora, con lo que consierne a este fic, surguio de este capitulo y luego dije porque no hcer tambien otros con el resto de los niños?**

**este es el ultimo cap de este corto fic, no hare a Fran porque es considerado de Mukuro y Varia.**

**Psdt. Mukuro is sexy as hell!**

**KHR no me pertenece, hubiésemos visto a Ckequer Facer tener una fiesta de te con Vermuda. **

* * *

**Cap.1: Piccolo Lambo**

Tsuna se despertó agitado, sudando frio aquella madrugada de verano y con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho. El miedo que el joven Capo sentía podía llegarles a los huesos y hacer que los terrores que alguna vez Reborn le hizo experimentar en sus entrenamientos fuese considerado nada.

El Décimo Vongola tomo algunas respiraciones profundas en un vano intento de orientarse. No, aquello no importaba. Tenía que verlo y saber que estaba seguro. Sano, salvo y seguro en su rango de alcance._ Tenia que tenerle cerca. AHORA._

Tsuna se quitó las mantas de encima y empezó a correr con todo.

Al castaño no le importo dejar la puerta de su habitación abierta, tampoco le importo no saludar a nadie a esas horas de la mañana, así como tampoco le importo que su aspecto dijese cuan asustado se encontraba, lo único que verdaderamente le importaba era poder verle. Tenía que verlo. Lo necesitaba.

Algunos subordinados y sirvientes en la mansión despiertos entraron en pánico al ver al joven Capo correr de una manera desesperada en dirección al Ala Oeste de la mansión. Nadie veía al Decimo Capo Vongola asustado a menos de que fuese en presencia de Reborn e incluso aquellos casos no eran tan frecuentes. Joder, Tsuna no había ni temblado cuando hace unas semanas tenía el cañón de una pistola pegada a la sien. Pronto los mafiosos más experimentados empezaron a mandar alertas de seguridad a los dispositivos de comunicación, llamar a Reborn en sus vacaciones era lo mismo que pintar un blanco en tu frente si es que desperdicias el tiempo del hitman pero aquello debía de ser una emergencia. Los mafiosos que no tenían que lidiar con el Ex –Arcobaleno del Sol llamaron a los Guardianes de la Décima Generación y empezaron a checkear los videos de seguridad. Si Tsunayoshi Sawada se encontraba tan alterado era porque algo verdaderamente grave estaba a punto de golpear Vongola o ya lo estaba haciendo.

Las alarmas solo sonaban en los dispositivos de seguridad de los Guardianes y el grupo especializado en la seguridad. Si había un intruso no lo alertarían.

Tsuna no se detuvo ni un segundo, ni cuando choco con Hayato quien al ver su estado lo siguió de cerca sin hacer preguntas.

El Castaño dejo que su intuición tomase completo control sobre él.

-Lambo.. necesito encontrar.. a Lambo.

El peliplata a duras penas pudo escuchar el murmullo de su amigo y jefe, pero aun así afilo la mirada, algo grave estaba a pasando con la vaca estúpida y no era nada bueno. Joder, mataria a quien hubiese tocado un solo cabello al mocoso llorón.

Tsuna siguió corriendo sin ser consciente de lo rápido que iba, de a quienes evitaba o de que atajos tomaba, solo tenía una cosa en mente y esa era encontrar a su Guardián y Elemento más joven.

Hayato siguió con agilidad la carrera del Decimo pero ni aun así podía mantenerse en su marcha por mucho.

-Yo! Tsu.. –Takeshi fue ampliamente pasado de largo pero no dio importancia al hecho cuando se dio cuenta del estado de Tsuna. –Mierda.

Tanto la Lluvia como la Tormenta intercambiaron miradas mientras corrían a toda velocidad detrás de Tsuna. A Hayato y Takeshi pronto se les unió Hibari. Los otros Guardianes se encontraban en misiones y seguramente con un pronto regreso tras el ruido de sus dispositivos de seguridad.

Tsuna sintió un dolor punzante pero no se detuvo.

Dobla a la Izquierda.

Esquiva a los mayordomos.

Derrapa y rueda.

Dobla a la Derecha.

Tsuna seguía todas y cada una de las indicaciones de su Intuición, pero ni aun así podía deshacerse de ese frio miedo que se había asentado en su estómago. El joven Capo empezó a sentir una presión dentro de sí mismo, un jalón doloroso como si alguien estuviese cortado su carne lentamente. _Lambo._

Tsuna siguió corriendo sin importarle las miradas preocupadas que su Lluvia, su Tormenta y su Nube le dirigían. Las llamas del castaño eran casi abrumadoras.

El Decimo no se detuvo ni para respirar cuando abrió de una patada la habitación de su Guardián más joven y vio rojo. Nadie fuera del campo de batalla sabía que Tsunayoshi Sawada no solo era alguien contemplativo y misericordioso sino también el mismo demonio si es que tocabas tan siquiera a uno de sus Elementos y Guardianes.

Tsuna se lanzó sobre el mafioso que sostenía a Lambo separándole de este al lanzar hacia el otro lado de la habitación al hombre con el traje de mayordomo. El castaño escucho con morbosa satisfacción el _crack_ de la pared y el de alguna costilla rota.

El Capo sabía que Lambo estaba siendo atendido por sus otros Elementos, pero aun así también quería estar a su lado, era casi un instinto primario.

Tsuna solto un gruñido casi animal.

No. No podía hacer eso. Su intuición le decía que lo que fuese lo que le hubiese hecho el mafioso era sumamente grave y tenía que saber que era.

Tsuna apretó sus puños cuando escucho el gemido lastimero de su Guardián más joven.

Lambo. Estaba. Sufriendo.

En menos de un segundo el castaño se encontraba sujetando del cuello al mafioso dejando que sus llamas quemasen algo de la piel de este. El pelinegro parecía negarse a soltar ningún tipo de ruido, pero eso no importaba en nada cuando el hombre miro a Tsuna a los ojos. Los usualmente calmados ojos caramelo habían desaparecido totalmente y en su lugar se encontraban unos terroríficos ojos de un naranja rojizo.

-QUE. LE. HAZ. HECHO.

El mafioso, en un fútil intento de soberbia escupió en la mejilla al Capo.

Tsuna ni se limpió la mejilla cuando le rompió dos dedos al pelinegro quien se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar para no soltar el grito de dolor que quería soltar.

-Que. Le. Haz. Hecho.

_Rápido_. Tsuna sentía aún más fuerte ese dolor prácticamente físico.

Los respiros entrecortados de Lambo eran cada vez más lentos. ¡¿Dónde estaban los doctores?!

-Au..aun..que te lo diga.. morirá. –El mafioso dio una sonrisa nada alegre de solo diente, el gesto en algún momento hubiese sido burlón o de alguna forma aterrador de no ser por la sangre que brotaba de los labios mordidos y el miedo que se reflejaba en esos ojos pardos.

Tsuna le calcino el brazo al mafioso y el grito de dolor este no pudo ser contenido. El mafioso estaba que se quería desmayar de dolor pero no podía llegar a ese estado, nunca podría llegar a procesar que aquello era porque El Décimo le había estado transfiriendo llamas para mantenerlo consiente.

-Dímelo. A. H. O. R. A. –Tsuna presiono el cuello del pelinegro como una alerta a lo que haría si es que no recibía respuestas.

-Despejen el área, no podemos mover al Maestro Lambo.

Tsuna apretó los dientes al oír a Marcello, el jefe de la división de Soles y medico de Lambo. Era consciente de las preguntas que hacían sus guardianes, pero decidió ignorarlas, le quedaba poco tiempo. El joven Capo sintió el tumulto de llamas que eran sus guardianes, pero la cálida llama de su Guardián más joven casi no la sentía y entre menos la sentí mas era el dolor que tenía. Estaba perdiendo a Lambo. ¡No! ¡No lo perdería! ¡No podía perderlo!

Tsuna presiono su agarre en el cuello del mafioso quien dejo salir un ruido ahogado.

-Dímelo o me encargare que no solo seas tú quien muera. –Tsuna acerco la cara del mafioso a la suya y prácticamente escupió cada palabra. –Te dejare vivo incluso para que presencies apagarse la vida de todo aquel que es importante para ti. Te hare ver el mismo infierno una y otra vez hasta que tú mismo me ruegues por tu propia muerte. Y créeme cuando digo que disfrutare cada. jodido. segundo.

Todos los que escucharon las palabras del castaño sintieron un escalofrío y un terror arremolinarse en sus cuerpos, pero tras dar un vistazo a la pálida y temblorosa forma del adolescente con la máscara de oxígeno no podían estar más que satisfechos con las palabras de venganza del joven Capo.

El mafioso sintió un miedo arremolinarse alrededor de su cuerpo con aquellas promesas, porque aquellas no eran palabras vanas.

-Le.. le inyecte.. lla..mas en Dis..cordia. –El mafioso hablo entrecortadamente por la presión que se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte en su cuello.

La reacción de los Guardianes de la Décima Generación fueron las más fuertes, desde maldiciones hasta amenazas que pondrían a temblar al mafioso más sangriento fueron lanzadas seguidas de una resolución homicida.

Takeshi juro que quien hubiese dado las ordenes de infectar a Lambo con llamas en Discordia probaría el filo de su espada. No tendría piedad.

Hayato apretó la mandíbula y los puños. Llenaría de dinamita y se divertiría viendo explorar al imbécil que tan siquiera pensó en hacer lo que le habían hecho a la vaca estúpida.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos con furia contenida y ansia homicida. El herbívoro molesto era parte de la manada del omnívoro, parte de la manada a la que él pertenecía y absolutamente nadie tocaba a los que perecían a su manda. Mordería hasta la muerte al herbívoro cobarde que atento contra su manda.

Tsuna tembló de ira matando al mafioso al instante dejando su cuerpo caer y yendo en dirección de su pequeño hermano menor.

Lambo estaba apenas vivo.

Todos se apartaron para darle espacio a Tsuna con excepción de Marcello quien sostenía la máscara de oxígeno y una máquina lectora de llamas que iban decreciendo a un ritmo preocupante.

La tensión en la habitación era tal que cada que alguien tan siquiera tragaba de manera nerviosa o se movía un poco, todos lo podían oír. Tsuna toco suavemente la mejilla de Lambo quien emitió un gemido lastimero. El castaño se concentró en sus llamas y en su Armonización ahora que sabía cuál era el problema.

_Deja fluir tus llamas, Dame-Tsuna. Si alguna vez alguno de tus Guardianes es infectado con llamas en Discordia o cae en ella, solo deja fluir tus llamas en ellos y concentra toda la Armonía de tus llamas. Envuélvelos en tus llamas._

Tsuna lo hizo.

Poco a poco la habitación se llenó de una calidez y tranquilidad que solo podía provenir del joven Capo. Las llamas de Tsuna siempre fueron cálidas, pero debajo de esa calidez rugía una promesa oscura, no que a nadie le importase.

-Tsu..naa..-nii. –Lambo hablaba con dificultad, pero su agarre en la mano de Tsuna era fuerte.

Tsuna abrazo suave pero firmemente a Lambo ocultando su rostro en el cuello de este y por fin se permitió soltar algunas lágrimas del susto que se había muerto por soltar cuando vio a Lambo en manos del mafioso. Hubo un suspiro aliviado soltado por todos los miembros en la habitación al ver al menor de los Guardianes de la Décima Generación despertar y aferrarse desesperadamente al castaño.

Los siguientes días Tsunayoshi no se separó ni un segundo de Lambo quien no podía estar más que contento con la atención, no que Lambo no buscase acurrucarse como cuando niño cada que Tsuna estaba a su alcance. Sin importar donde, si veías a Lambo al segundo siguiendo veías a Tsuna y viceversa. Un efecto secundario de recuperarse de las llamas en Discordia según Reborn.

A los pocos días de que Lambo estuviese totalmente recuperado, Hayato anuncio que había averiguado todos los datos de la Famiglia que había mandado atacar al joven Trueno y toda la Décima Generación no podían estar más que _emocionados_ por _reunirse_ con ellos.

La Famiglia Coppola fue limpiada del mapa en una noche y como evidencia Reborn grabo cada detalle en HD y un juego diferente de cámaras. La mafia tuvo un recordatorio de porque no debías meterte con los niños del Decimo, claro que siempre había idiotas.

Si Tsuna empezó a vigilar como halcón a los miembros más jóvenes de su Famiglia, nadie dijo nada.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**¿Review?**


End file.
